


An Acquired Taste

by Vicky_Strife



Series: The Venom Fever [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bulges, Cannibalism, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, Loud Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Stuffing, Symbiotic Relationship, Xenophilia, i swear it's not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: What had started as an indulgence of Venom’s nature had somehow become a shared guilty pleasure.





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Song: <https://youtu.be/qOSzvaSTPzw>

Eddie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stepped over the corpse of the guy who had had the bad idea of mugging him on his way home.

 

All that was left of the mugger was a switchblade lying in the puddle of blood that oozed out of his headless cadaver, the ribcage opened like a cabinet, baring its yellowish bones for the world to see.

 

There was the unmistakable imprint of Venom’s bite instead of internal organs.

 

It used to freak Eddie out, the sheer violence his symbiote could exert if anyone dared to threaten them. He also used to feel nauseous for hours after Venom had fed, needing to brush his teeth one, two, three times until the aftertaste of human flesh eventually faded away.

 

But what had started as an indulgence of Venom’s nature had somehow become a shared guilty pleasure.

 

Never would Eddie admit that he loved the way their sharp teeth sunk into skin without any resistance and crushed bones like they were potato chips, warm blood pouring into their mouth and down their throat like hot cocoa.

 

The good thing was, he didn’t need to.

 

Venom had noticed his growing appetite and responded to it by feeding more and more often, always within the limits of the one rule established by Eddie: ‘we only kill bad guys, to defend ourselves or an innocent person’.

 

This time, the alien had eaten so much that when it retreated, Eddie’s belly was noticeably distended under his gray sweatshirt. He put his hands in the front pocket to hide it as best as he could and resumed his walk home, his heart pounding frantically in his chest.

 

Venom taking over his body to fight and kill always left him intoxicated.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Eddie closed the door of his apartment behind him and tossed his keys on the counter. He kicked off his shoes and padded to the couch before slumping onto it with a deep sigh.

 

The contents of his very full stomach jiggled on impact.

 

He groaned and took off his sweatshirt to investigate the bulge on his abdomen, caressing it lightly. He couldn’t believe how big it was. Nor what was actually inside.

 

Venom purred. **_Ssstill hungry, Eddie?_**

 

“God, no, I’m just... it just feels _so_ good...” he slurred.

 

And it really did. He was warm and heavy and-

 

**_Sssatisfied._ **

****

Eddie smiled lazily. “Yeah...” He closed his eyes and laid his head on the armrest.

 

**_Not entirely, though, are you, Eddie?_ **

 

He blushed up to his ears.

 

He sometimes forgot that Venom could feel whatever he felt and read his thoughts before he had even formed them in his mind.

 

His hand had indeed wandered lower on his plump belly, fingertips currently grazing the zipper of his jeans. His cock was straining against the rough fabric, already hard and throbbing.

 

 ** _Go ahead_** , the alien encouraged him. **_Touch ourselves_**.

 

“You’re a terrible influence,” Eddie chuckled as he pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned his jeans anyway. 

 

Venom surged from his shoulder to lick his left cheek. **_You love it._**

****

“Yeah, but if you keep fattening me up, soon I won’t be able to reach my dick anymore.”

****

**_I’ll do it for you._ **

****

Eddie groaned in arousal and wondered if he had always been this fucked up or if Venom had perverted him. The alien brought up the memory of Anne tying him up and pouring hot wax on his dick, making it twitch now as it had then. “ _Shit_ , ok, fine, I’m a kinky guy. But you shouldn’t enable me.”

 

**_Sssweet Eddie, I told you: we can do whatever we want._ **

****

He moaned and quickened his pace, smearing precum all over his cock. Venom was watching intently, perched on his shoulder like an unholy caricature of a guardian angel.

 

Learning.

**_You’re ssso beautiful, Eddie…_** Venom slithered down his arm to lap his precum, making the man whimper. **_And deliciousss._**

 

That comment and that many dagger-like teeth so close to his dick should worry Eddie, but it didn’t. If anything, it only turned him on more. _Fuck_.

 

He heard and _felt_ Venom laugh, a weird, rippling sensation like the leaves of a tree swept by the wind and a second later, he was unceremoniously picked up and dropped on his stomach.

 

Before he could complain about the position putting way too much pressure on his belly and erection, Venom pulled down his jeans and pressed his tongue into the crease of his ass.

 

Eddie gasped and buried his face into the couch with a curse.

 

He would never get used to this.

 

When the slick muscle breached him, he let out a moan so loud that his neighbor pounded the wall they shared and yelled at him to shut his ‘whore mouth’.

 

But he couldn’t, not with the way Venom’s tongue was _wiggling_ inside him, its weird spikes catching on his rim everytime it came out to slide back home. Pain and pleasure intertwined, as he and the symbiote were.  

 

He barely heard his neighbour thump the wall again through the pulse in his ears.

 

 ** _We could eat him_** , Venom suggested, slightly aggravated. The alien pulled out his tongue and let it rest on the small of Eddie’s back, wet and heavy. **_Make you even fatter, fuller…_**

****

Eddie grunted, already feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth at the mere offer. He tried to buck his hips to gain any friction, to no avail; he was completely paralyzed.

 

Venom had taken control of his entire motor system.

 

“Please,” Eddie sobbed uselessly, incapable of saying more.

 

Venom materialized two big hands and stroked his naked back soothingly. **_Shhh, you will come when I allow you, Eddie._** Black tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs, not to hold him down but to give him the _sensation_ of being held down that didn’t come from his own brain.

 

Eddie hummed, grateful. How amazing it was to have your most secret desires known and met as soon as they crossed your mind. He could never go back to having sex with anyone else, not even Anne.

 

A possessive growl rumbled behind him and the tentacles tightened their grip. **_Good, because you are mine and mine only, Eddie…_**

****

Why deny the truth? “Yeah, I am, please, Ven, fuck me!”

 

The alien made a sound eerily close to thunder that Eddie felt right to the tips of his fingers before it obliged. A thick tentacle slid into his loosened asshole and didn’t stop its ascension, inch after impossible inch. Eddie whimpered, tears prickling his eyes. 

 

He screamed when he felt the rounded tip of the tentacle poke the bottom of his stomach from the inside.  

 

“H-holy shit, Ven, stop, it’s too much,” he begged, now outright crying. “I’m- I’m gonna burst!”

 

 ** _You won’t_**. Hundreds of tendrils enveloped him, hugging his swollen middle lovingly. **_Chubby Eddie_** , Venom cooed. The symbiote pushed even further inside him. ** _So full of me._**

 

Eddie’s mind ran out of coherent thoughts after this; it was only a mix of instinct and want, animalistic urges spilling out of his mouth in the form of breathless, high-pitched moans.

 

Even if Venom was still in control of his entire body from the head down, Eddie could tell he was shaking from the pain of the tentacles constricting his wrists and ankles. He was so impossibly full that he felt it in the back of his throat, his body desperately convulsing to try and make him puke.

 

Venom realized that Eddie was close to the breaking point and used the man’s right hand to rapidly fist his cock, holding his hips up with its claws.

 

 ** _That’s it, Eddie, ssscream for me... I want the whole building to know you’re mine_**. The alien licked the sweat pooling in the valley formed by Eddie’s spine. **_To know you’re my little 'whore'._**

 

Venom’s talons cut into Eddie’s pale flesh like a knife through butter and the man came with a howl.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie seems to bring the worst out of me...
> 
> [English is not my first language so sorry if you've found anything weird or wrong]


End file.
